1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to door operating systems, and more particularly to automatic operating systems for swinging doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic operating systems for sliding and swinging (sidehung) doors are well known in the prior art.
Self-contained electromechanical automatic door openers which operate by both manual and automatic actuation on both right hand hung and left hand hung doors are made and sold by Roto/Swing, Inc., of Oklahoma City, Okla. Radio-controlled systems are provided. Copies of catalogue pages from this manufacturer are provided herewith.
Automatic swing door operators are made and sold by Besam, Inc., of East Windsor, N.J. Copies of catalogue pages from this manufacturer are provided herewith.
Automatic door operators are made and sold by Keane Monroe Corporation, Monroe, N.C. Copies of catalogue pages from this manufacturer are provided herewith.
Generally, however, these prior art automatic door openers are characterized by high cost, the need for professional installation, or both; which makes them economically unavailable to many potential users.
Additionally, these prior art automatic door openers in general involve destructive installation, i.e., the necessary modification of doors, door jambs, or parts of the building adjacent the door frame.
Yet further, these prior art automatic door openers must, in general, be incorporated into the door or the door frame, or both; thus qualifying them as "fixtures", which under many state laws requires that they be left in place when the rented or leased premises in which they are installed are vacated.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
No representation or admission is made that a prior art search has been made, or that no more pertinent information relating to the prior art than contained herein exists.